Like Sisters
by AvatarAddict18
Summary: "I've never had a girl friend to talk to or hang out with. This is nice!" stories about Korra and Asami's friendship. Can be read as romantic or platonic. There, everyone happy?
1. Bonding

**Korrasami Cannon? More like shot out of a cannon. Here is a series of stories of how they came to become friends, and how that grew into an unshakeable bond. They can be read as romantic or platonic, what ever you want. (there. Everybody happy now?)**

**Disclaimer: if I owned LOK, Korrasami would be a kick butt duo who solved crimes and had puny catchphrases **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Bonding<strong>

Korra loved hanging with Bolin, and Mako was becoming more pleasant by the day, but she longed for a Gal-Pal. She had never had one (Master Katara and Naga were good stand ins) and she was beginning to feel lonely. So when Mako's girlfriend Asami suggested they get to know each other (they were going to be seeing a lot of each other after all) Korra seized the opportunity.

Asami invited Korra over for dinner at her house, but Korra was a little nervous about hanging out with Mako's girlfriend alone. They hardly knew each other. What would they talk about?

Korra suggested they see an Earth Rumble match, but Asami wasn't into big sweaty meatheads throw rocks and scripted insults at each other.

Since they couldn't decide on a mutual activity, they settled on exchanging small waves and pleasantries when they passed each other in the arena.

One night after a grueling match, Korra left the arena and found Asami sitting on the stairs.

"Waiting for an autograph?" Korra joked awkwardly. Asami chuckled.

"Kind of. Mako and I were supposed to go out for dinner after the match."

"Oh," Korra scratched her head and shrugged apologetically. "The guys said they were going to turn in early tonight. We kind of got served out there, ya know."

Asami sighed and turned her attention to the bay. Korra, not wanting to stand awkwardly over her shoulder, started to head out towards the dock when Asami called out to her.

"Hey," she smiled and patted the stair next to her. "Come sit for a while. Let's talk."

Korra shuffled back over and plopped down net to her, curling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Usually she would sprawl out, maybe even sit in the other person's lap, but she didn't know Asami very well. She wasn't sure what to do around her.

Truthfully, Asami intimidated Korra. She was just so different than anyone she had ever met. She was pretty, and feminine, and delicate. The opposite of Korra in every way. Korra didn't know where she stood when she was around Asami.

"Soooooo…" Korra dragged the word out, not knowing where to start, "what do you want to talk about?"

Asami turned her gaze from the water to Korra. "Tell me about yourself."

This surprised Korra. What was there that people didn't already know? "Tell you what about myself?"

"Anything," Asami shrugged. "About what it's like in the South Pole. If being the Avatar is scary or awesome. Any deep dark secrets that you haven't told anybody."

"Um," Korra thought for a second, "Okay. The South Pole is cold. Like, bone numbingly cold. But you get used to it after 17 years." Asami nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Being the Avatar is awesome. It's the most incredible thing in the world. I have all of this power at my fingertips," Korra loosened up the more she talked. Asami could sense her relaxation and was glad the tension between them was melting.

"What about secretes?" Korra had hoped she would have forgotten about that. She blushed and stared at her boots. She picked at her pelt and mumbled.

"What was that?" Asami asked and tilted her head to hear Korra better.

Korra mumbled louder. Asami caught something that sounded like "I'm tickled by gnomes."

"Wait what?" Korra threw her head back, exasperated, and shouted "I'm terrified of storms!"

Asami blinked at the sudden outburst. "Really?"

"Yeah. Thunder Storms, hurricanes, you name it." Korra's blush deepened.

"But why?" How could this all-powerful being, this force of nature be afraid of a little weather? Asami couldn't wrap her head around it.

"I don't know," Korra admitted. "Aang nearly died in a hurricane. I think it's the part of him that lives on in me," she trailed off, no longer able to make eye contact.

Asami could feel Korra closing off again, so she dug through her past to find a traumatizing story to comfort the Avatar.

"I wet the bed until I was 10," she blurted. Korra whipped her head up and stared at Asami with big eyes. Then after an agonizing minute, she started howling with laughter. "Maybe that wasn't the best secret to tell," she thought as Korra rolled off the steps and continued to giggle hysterically on the ground.

"Okay, enough." Asami crossed her arms and pouted. Korra got up and brushed herself off. But as soon as she made eye contact with Asami, she broke into a fresh fit of laughter.

"Why would you tell me that?" Korra gasped between laughs. She still couldn't believe Ms. Perfect was a bed wetter. It was too rich.

"I had a condition!" Asami cried. This made Korra laugh harder.

"Just wait until I tell Mako!" Korra hooted. Asami took off one of her shoes and threw it at Korra's head. It bounced off her forehead, finally getting her attention.

"You better not, Avatar! Or I will kick your butt from here to the rain forest, where it's all thunder storms all the time!" Asami threatened.

Korra wiped the tears from her eyes and plopped back on the stairs next to her. "Lighten up Asami. I was only kidding." Asami frowned at her. Korra put a hand on her shoulder and sobered up completely. "Really. I would never do that to you, I promise. You're my friend."

Asami believed her. And she was thrilled that Korra already considered her a friend. She smiled and hugged Korra. Korra hesitated for a moment before hugging her back.

"I'm so glad we finally got a chance to bond!" Asami said excitedly.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I had a hard time coming up with a good secret for Asami. She's just perfect (hate her)<strong>

**Leave a review and don't forget to check out my other stories (my fav so far is Under the Same Stars)**

**Emmy**


	2. Sleepover

**Remember when I wrote about Korra not liking storms? Well this is a continuation of that. Kind of long winded. Sorry**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sleepove<strong>**r**

Asami and Korra were becoming fast friends. They would sit in the steps of the arena after games and talk for hours. Korra went to Asami's for dinner every weekend and Asami was invited to watch Korra's air bending training. Things were great, but Asami decided to take it to the next level.

One night after a match, the two found themselves sitting on the arena steps, laughing about Mako's eyebrows (seriously, what's up with them?). A comfortable silence fell over them when Asami got an idea.

"Hey Korra, why don't you sleep over at my house this weekend?" she offered.

Korra's brow furrowed and she looked quizzically at her friend.

"Have you never had a sleepover?" Asami knew Korra grew up in a compound, and her knowledge of the outside world was limited, but still. No sleepovers? That was denying her basic rights as a female.

"Sometimes I nap on the guys' couch after practice," Korra pointed up to the attic window where Mako and Bolin lived. "Does that count?"

Asami couldn't help but giggle at her friends' cluelessness. Korra was like an alien sometimes.

"No. A sleepover is when a group of friends stays over at one person's house and party all night. Usually girls only."

"Sounds fun," Korra considered it. "What did you have in mind for the 'party all night 'part?"

"Anything. We could listen to the radio, make sundaes, go swimming, or test out some new Satomobiles on the track. The possibilities are endless." Korra grew more excited by the idea with each suggestion.

"That seems like so much fun! How have I not done this before?" Korra bounced excitedly.

Asami laughed at her eagerness. "So just come by around dinnertime and bring your pj's. I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

><p>The next evening, Korra showed up with a duffel bag containing a loose t-shirt, cotton shorts, a toothbrush, and a stuffed toy air bison that she "borrowed" from Ikki's collection. They were calling for a storm that night, on top of it being Korra's first sleepover. She didn't want to have a meltdown at her friends' house.<p>

The clouds were rolling in and the wind started to pick up when Korra knocked on Asami's door. The impending weather was making her antsy. She knocked frantically until Asami opened the door and pulled her in.

"Sorry for leaving you out there," Asami hugged her friend, trying to calm her down. "I was setting up the living room for us. I know the weather is going to be bad tonight, so I wanted to make you as comfortable as possible." Korra appreciated the gesture.

Asami lead her through the large quiet house. "Dad's at an inventors conference in the next city over, so we have the house to ourselves."

They ended up in the kitchen, where a delicious assortment of take out containers laid waiting.

"I ordered all of your favorites. Comfort food, ya know." She nodded to the big window in the dinning room overlooking Yue Bay. The sky was black and the waves were crashing angrily against the shore. Asami noticed Korra bristle at the scene, and quickly closed the blinds.

* * *

><p>The evening started off well. After eating four orders of steamed buns (jeesh Asami! Where do you put it all?) they moved into the living room. Asami had covered the floor with large pillows and woven blankets. Korra immediately dove into a large pile of pillows and started to roll around like Naga. Asami grabbed a pillow and wacked her, laughing at the spectacle. Korra's hand snaked around Asami's ankle, and she yanked her down. Asami landed in a heap on top of Korra and they laughed until their sides hurt.<p>

The wind was howling outside, and the trees were blowing up against the house. To distract Korra, Asami turned up the radio and started dancing. She tried to teach Korra some moves (seriously, how can you be a martial artist and still have no coordination?) and Korra showed her some new air bending forms. Suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder. Korra screamed and dropped down flat on her stomach, hands covering her head. Asami made a move to comfort her when the lights flickered, and the power went out.

They needed light, and Korra was in no condition to be wielding fire. Asami didn't want to leave her friend quivering on the floor, but the candles were in the kitchen.

"Korra," Asami called over the wind, "Korra, I'm going to the kitchen. I'll be right back. Stay there."

"Asami?" Korra regained her wits and lit a small flame in her hand. The light coming through large window across the room was throwing long eerie shadows on the floor. Korra crawled over to her bag and pulled out the stuffed toy.

"Asami?" she called out again, more frantically this time. A blinding flash of lightning streaked across the sky. The roll of thunder that followed shook the house. Korra clung to the toy with one hand and relight her flame in the other.

"Okay Foo-Foo Cuddly Poops," she said to the bison, "We're going to be fine. Asami will be back any second. Stay cool." The next crash of thunder sent her running down the hall after her friend.

Asami's house was a lot bigger in the dark. Korra couldn't calm down enough to make a bigger flame without setting something on fire. A tree tapping against a window made her jump, causing the flame to go out. Korra skirted down the hall and turned right, missing the hallway to the kitchen.

Asami fumbled around in the dark for some matches when she heard something crash. "Korra," she thought, rifling through a drawer blindly until she found the matches. She lit the three candles she found, left one in the kitchen, one in the bathroom down the hall, and took the last one to the living room. Korra was nowhere to be found.

"Asami?" Korra was shaking so hard, she couldn't keep the flame light. She bumped into furniture and ran face first into a wall. Asami heard the commotion and headed towards it. Korra heard footsteps coming towards her. She panicked and threw Foo Foo Cuddly Poops in the direction they were coming from.

Something soft bounced off the wall and hit Asami in the face. "AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Korra screamed. She lit her flame and whirled around, coming face to face with Asami.

"Boo," Asami giggled, handing Korra the plush toy. "You really hate storms don't you?"

"Don't do that!" Korra grabbed the bison and held it to her frantically beating heart. Asami lead Korra back to the living room. They built a fort of pillows and blankets. Asami lead Korra through some deep breathing exercises until her friend calmed down.

The storm faded into the background as the two got sleepy.

"Hey Korra," Asami spoke into the darkness, not sure if her friend was still awake.

"Yeah?" Korra replied.

"I'm sorry your first sleepover turned out like this."

"It's okay," Korra yawned. Silence settled over them for a few moments before Korra spoke again.

"Asami?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my friend."

Asami was quiet for a second. "We're not friends Korra."

"What?" Korra was confused. Asami reached out and squeezed Korra's hand.

"We're more like sisters," she reassured her. Korra squeezed Asami's hand back before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Foo Foo Cuddly Poops will protect you Avatar Korra! <strong>

**Did they seem too out of character? Do you think it's too early for them to be "defining the relationship"? **

**Review :D**

**Emmy **


	3. Makeovers

**Asami is trying to teach Korra how to be a girl. Korra's like "I have boobs. Isn't that enough?"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Makeovers<strong>

When she wasn't working out with the guys or practicing air bending, Korra found herself at Asami's house. Asami was Korra's first real best friend (who was a girl). Since Korra grew up in a compound and missed out on most girly experiences, Asami decided it was her job to make sure that Korra got to enjoy every moment that she missed. She was like the little sister Asami had always wanted.

One afternoon, as soon as she saw Korra approaching the doors, Asami pounced on her, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the house. Korra was startled by her eagerness. Usually she just got a hug or a corny greeting. What did Asami have in store for her today?

Asami dragged Korra through her huge bedroom to the equally large bathroom. She dumped Korra in a chair facing a mirror and turned on the lights. Korra eyed the items on the counter warily.

"What's all this for?" she had a pretty good idea of what Asami had in mind, but she needed to confirm her suspicion.

Asami put her hands on Korra's shoulders and leaned down to match her level. "Makeovers!" she whispered in the Avatar's ear and giggled as Korra tensed.

"Why?" Korra whined. Spreading goop on her face was not her idea of a fun day.

"Because you've never had one," Asami said, matter-of-factly. "It's your fault for being friends with a Girly Girl. While you're staying in Republic City, you're going to get the full Girly experience. So there." She grinned wickedly at Korra.

Korra pouted and crossed her arms. Now she remembered why Bolin was her best friend. All he wanted to do was eat and break rules.

Asami pulled Korra's hair ties out and delicately ran her fingers through her hair. It was tangled, and her fingers got caught midway. She sprayed some detangler in it and grabbed a comb.

Korra winced as Asami tugged at her hair. "Is this really necessary?"

"Full experience." Asami reminded her, finally getting the knots out of Korra's hair. She let it fall loose around her shoulders. "Why don't you ever wear it like this? You look amazing."

Korra blushed and shrugged. "It gets in the way," she mumbled.

"I want to try something." Asami got to work, her nimble fingers quickly weaving Korra's hair. She started a tiny braid at the top left side of her head and worked her way around the right, the braid getting thicker as she went. She tied it off and threw it over Korra's shoulder. She grabbed a small hand mirror and held it behind Korra's head, showing off her work. Korra gasped as her hand traced the intricate pattern in her hair.

"It's called a Dragon Tail," Asami explained. "It suits you." She twisted the loose end of the braid into a knot and pinned it behind Korra's right ear. She then spun the Avatar around to face her. "Now for the real fun."

Asami smeared something cold and sticky all over Korra's face. She followed it with some strange powder. The brush itched her face, and the powder made her sneeze. Asami demanded that Korra "stop wiggling, you'll mess me up!"

Asami spread something over Korra's cheekbones, commenting on how great they were. She stepped back and examined her face. Asami moved to grab more make up and Korra took the opportunity to survey the damage. She ran a finger lightly over her cheek then looked at it. Her fingertip was a strange shade of pink. "Oh great," she mumbled to herself. "Asami is making me look like a clown. Or worse, and Ember Island Player."

Asami came back with a handful of tubes, brushes, and powders. "Now don't freak out," she warned. "I'm going to do your eyes. Just relax, okay?" Korra closed her eyes and tried not to notice Asami brush something under her brow bone. She resisted the urge to squirm when she spread some powder over her eyelids. She did fight Asami a little when she tried to drag something sharp just above her lash line. Asami accidentally poked her in the eye while doing the lower lash line. "Stop moving!"

Korra opened her eyes to see a strange device coming towards her. She shot Asami a look and lifted a fist warningly. Asami lowered the eyelash curler. "Probably not the best idea," she thought. Korra allowed her to spread something on her lashes, though she blinked every time the brush made contact.

"Almost done," Asami promised as she dabbed some sticky stuff across Korra's lips. She instructed her to rub them together, than added an extra dollop to the middle of her lower lip.

"There," Asami turned the Avatar around to face her reflection. Korra barely recognized the girl staring back at her. Her hair was shiny and twisted into a neat bun below her right ear. Her face looked soft and smooth, her strong cheekbones more pronounced with a rosy glow. Asami had kept the eye shadow neutral, but outlined Korra's eyes with aqua eyeliner. Korra's eyes looked bigger and bluer than she ever thought possible. Her pouty lips were fuller thanks to the shimmering pink gloss.

"What do you think?" Asami asked. Korra continued to stare open mouthed at the mirror. She didn't know what to say. Asami assumed she didn't like it when Korra whirled around and wrapped her arms around her. Careful not to ruin her face, Korra crushed Asami in a hug. Asami laughed and patted Korra's back.

"I love it!" Korra turned back to the mirror. She looked gorgeous. Korra wished she could recreate this look every day. "Can I try it on you?"

Asami shrugged and settled into the chair. She hadn't worn makeup today, just in case Korra decided she liked makeovers.

Korra started with Asami's hair, trying to recreate the braid Asami had done with hers. It started off well, but Korra's clumsy impatient fingers soon got tangled up in the glossy black tresses. What she ended up with looked like a viper-rat's nest, but Asami brushed it off. She would comb it out later.

After giving Korra brief instruction on which makeup went where, Asami sat back and let Korra at it.

Korra took some brown powder and spread it unevenly across Asami's face. She ended up looking orange. She tried to distract away from it by brushing pink over Asami's cheeks, but made her look like a doll.

"Uh-oh." Korra's hand hovered over Asami's face, not knowing how to save it.

"What?" Asami opened one eye and looked at Korra's panicked face.

"I think I messed up," Korra admitted. Asami waved her hand.

"Keep trying. I can always wash it off."

Korra relaxed and reached for Asami's purple eye shadow. She accidently put too much on her left eye, giving Asami the look of a bruise. Korra giggled. There was no saving it now. Completely giving up, Korra started randomly placing makeup on Asami's face.

Asami started to get suspicious when she felt Korra lingering on her forehead. "What are you doing?"

"I don't actually know," Korra laughed. "Okay, done!" She turned Asami around to face the mirror. Asami gasped in horror at what she saw.

Her face was a burnt orange, and she had pink circles on her cheeks. She had a black eye and overly thick eyebrows. Korra had also taken the liberty to draw a delicate curled mustache over her lip. But the icing on the cake was the glittery blue arrow on her forehead.

"It's your fault for being friends with the Avatar," she mocked. "While I'm staying in Republic City, you're getting the full Tom-Boy experience. So there."

Asami abruptly left the bathroom. Korra thought she had taken her joke too far, and was about to go after her friend when she reemerged with a camera in her hand.

"We need to document this!" She snapped a picture of Korra's puzzled face. Korra grabbed the camera.

"Make a face," she instructed. Asami scrunched up her brows and pulled her face into a deep frown. She looked just like Tenzin. She posed a little more before turning the camera back on Korra. Korra smiled brightly. She would send this picture home. Her parents and Master Katara would love it.

Asami placed the camera on the counter and fiddled with the timer.

"Ready?" she stepped back and placed an arm around Korra's shoulder. Korra copied the movement. They both smiled brightly as the flash went off. They would cherish this picture forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: the Dragon Tail is the Katniss Braid of the Avatar universe. <strong>

**Review!**


	4. Business Proposal

**There was going to be a story arch but I needed to do something with this chapter before I exploded. So season jumping from here on in**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Business Proposals<strong>

Korra wasn't handling the breakup with Mako very well. It had been a week since they had returned from the South Pole when Asami woke up to a very drunk, very sad Korra on her front porch.

"It's three in the morning! What are you doing?"

"I. Can't. Go. Hoooome!" Korra said between sobs. She was clutching a half empty bottle of Cactus Juice, and Asami immediately guessed the reason behind the drunken visit. She pulled Korra into the house, not wanting her to try and swim across the bay. Part of her was amazed that the Avatar could even get to the Sato mansion by herself in this state.

"Tenzin would kill you if he knew about this," Asami scolded. "Then he would kill me for enabling you," she muttered as Korra ditched the Cactus Juice on the floor and searched Asami's wine racks for something stronger.

Korra struggled to pull the cork out of the bottle with her teeth. Asami sighed and grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle opener. It was going to be a long night. She poured a glass of wine and offered it to Korra. Korra refused, taking a swing right from the bottle.

"You're going to regret this tomorrow," Asami sat down on the kitchen floor beside the drunken Avatar and delicately sipped the glass of wine. Korra laid her head in Asami's lap and cried.

"I gave Mako my heart." She slurred. "I wrapped it up like his favorite sandwich, and you know what? He took a bite out of it and then returned it! He just returned it with a big old chunk missing." Though the metaphor was crude, Asami knew exactly how Korra felt. She had done the same thing many months ago.

"I should set him on fire," Korra was angry now. "I should burn him like he burned me." She made a move to get up, but Asami held her down. The last thing Republic City needed was a drunk, heartbroken Avatar on the warpath.

"Or, you could just forgive him. Mako has hurt me many times too, but I forgave him and moved on." Asami tried to be the voice of reason, but Korra was having none of it.

"See, he's hurt you too! We need to stop him before he can kill again."

"Seriously Korra."

"No, I'm serious!" Korra whined. "We need to let him know how it feels. Go get your Equalist glove. Or a baseball bat. Whatever will be more disfiguring."

"Korra stop," Asami said, gently rubbing Korra's arm. "I know it hurts now, but you'll get through this. Trust me. You can't let a guy tear you apart like this. You're too awesome." Asami continued to sooth Korra. She let Korra cry out all her tears and polish off the wine. Asami would just rub her arm or brush the hair out of her face. Korra slowly relaxed and silence soon fell over them.

"Hey Sami."

"What is it Korra?"

"I have a business proposal for you."

That sounded suspicious. "What?"

Korra looked up at Asami. "We should just date each other."

"Huh?"

Korra giggled. "We could be each other's boyfriends!"

Asami rolled her eyes. "Talk to me when you're sober."

"Think about it," Korra continued. "We understand each other. We would treat each other better than any boy would. And we're both ridiculously amazing! I'm telling you, this plan is foolproof."

"Tell you what. When we're both old, and have a bunch of panda-cats running around, I'll consider your offer."

Korra pouted up at Asami. "You don't want to go out with me either?"

"Korra, I'm not gay," Asami reminded her. "And you aren't either."

"Doesn't mean we can't be gay together!" Korra said with a tipsy smile, wiggling her eyebrows. Asami had enough.

"You're getting out of hand Korra. We'll talk in the morning, if you can even remember this conversation."

Suddenly Korra sat up. She leaned into Asami with heavy lids. And then she was kissing her. It lasted for less then a moment.

"There," Korra smirked. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"Go to sleep." Korra lay back down in Asami's lap and fell asleep instantly. Asami thought about the kiss.

It felt…different. Not good, not bad. Just different. She polished off her own glass of wine. Then Asami looked down at her sleeping friend and patted her head.

"We are going to talk about boundaries in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Even when you don't ship it...<strong>

**Inspired by the conversations me and my best friend have at 3am sometimes. But we usually just end up naming our future cats.**

**Reviews make me smile **

**Emmy**


	5. Grand Piano

**Inspired by Nikki Minaj's song Grand Piano. So beautiful.**

**not really about Korra and Asami's friendship. Just about how they fell for the same guy and how he hurt them both. Kind of a lead up to Business Proposal. **

**told in 3rd person. Neither character is named. Italics when they talk about each other. Kind of confusing, but you'll get it**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Korra or the lyrics to Grand Piano**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Grand Piano<strong>

**_Am I just a fool? Blind and stupid for loving you._**

She couldn't help but fall for him immediately. His raw power, his cool attitude, his intense concentration. He was just…there were no words. She had never felt like this, all warm inside. Like she would melt in his honey gaze. Like she would catch fire when he looked at her with eyes as bright as the sun. Mako was a catch.

And he caught someone else's heart.

Of course. _She_ acted on her feelings instead of gazing at him from across the arena and wishing for courage. She didn't get it; she wasn't scared of anything. So why was she afraid of him? Was it because he never showed any romantic interest? Or because she was afraid that her feelings would tear everything apart? She would hurt everyone: Mako, Bolin, and her new best friend.

The last reason scared her the most. She had never really had friends before, and she had grown to love these people like family. Especially Mako's girlfriend. _She_ was too important to both Mako and her to lose.

She was being selfish. He didn't like her anyway. He had someone else, and _she_ made him happy. And their happiness was all that mattered.

She squashed her feelings and swallowed her pride. Friendship came first.

**_Am I just a silly girl? So young and naive to think you were the one…._**

He ran after _her_. He went to comfort _her_. After everything that had happened, she could understand how this change of events came about, but she still couldn't believe it. He ran out into the blizzard to comfort _her_, the girl who had lost everything to protect others.

She knew she had lost the fight for Mako's heart long ago, but it was hard to see how fast he could move on. She loved him, and she thought he loved her too. She knew that he did, he always would. But not in the same way that he loved _her_.

Later when they returned to the compound, smiling and holding hands, she couldn't help the sinking in her the stomach. She felt stone forming in her heart and wondered if this is was what _she_ felt when Mako and her were together.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and hugged her friends. She was happy for them, happy for _her_. They deserved the best. She just hoped Mako would treat _her_ heart with a little more care. Something told her it was more fragile than _she_ would let people believe.

**_Am I being a fool? Wrapped up in lies and foolish truths. _**

They weren't working. She would be lying if she said otherwise. Sure, there were moments when he was sweet, and she was calm, and they were perfect for each other. But most of the time they were fighting. Polar opposite personalities clashing so bright sparks would fly, but not in a romantic way.

When they broke up the first time, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She ran before the tears could flow freely down her face for everyone to see. She turned the corner and crumpled in the alley. She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed. She cried until she was empty.

She had given so much of herself to Mako. She gave him her heart, open and vulnerable. And he had returned it with scuffmarks and pieces missing. She should have known better than letting herself get too close to wildfire. She longed for the soothing numbness of the South Pole. Love burned too much.

**_What do I see in you?_**

_She_ kissed him. And he just let _her_. She couldn't believe it. _She_ just ran up and kissed him right in front of her, and he didn't stop _her_, didn't remind _her_ of their breakup, didn't inform _her_ about the recent events, nothing.

She glared at Mako. "Are you going to tell _her_?" she asked with her eyes. He looked around and gave her a look that said "not now". She glanced at the audience and softened. He was right; this wasn't the time or place. _She _would be humiliated, and her friend deserved better than that. They both deserved better than this.

Mako was such a coward. He wouldn't admit his feelings easily, and she was starting to wonder if he even had any. Was she just a substitute? A stand in until _she_ returned? Didn't she mean anything to him?

She watched _her_ snuggle into Mako and decided angrily that this was the last time he would get to her. The last time he would touch her heart. The last time he was ever allowed to hurt her.

**_People are saying that you have been playing my heart like a grand piano…_**

When they broke up the second time, she felt her soul ripping in two. She had to remind herself that they couldn't work. They were too young and immature to know how to solve their problems. He had lied to her trying to protect her feelings, but ended up hurting her even more.

She walked away, letting her hand slip through his. She fought the urge to look back. She was certain that she was leaving a trail of blood. There was too much pain to not be manifesting physically.

She barely managed to get to her room before she fell apart. She sunk to the floor, shaking and gasping for air. All of her nerve endings were on fire. She didn't know if she was feeling anger or sadness, she just felt.

No tears came this time, no body wracking sobs. She just felt the slow burning fuse to her heart. She knew she was a time bomb, she just didn't know when the timer would go off. Or who would be there to help pick up the pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>wrote this a while ago. Love that song so much!<strong>

**Hopefully you were able to follow that. **

**Positive feedback is encouraged **

**Emmy**


End file.
